Enthronement
by Aozoran
Summary: Some Seekers should learn not to sit in Megatron's Throne.


**Author's Note: Boredom cure XD Write pronz! XD**

* * *

Blue wings twitched ever so slightly, head leaning back against the solid surface just behind him as his hands were sliding over the armrests, feeling the intricate patterns that had been carved into the smooth-worn surface by the hands of someone far bigger than himself. The thrum of power fluttered just beneath one hand, the slow throb of power systems and control circuits made his fingertips tingle slightly. Slowly gorgeous cherry red optics drifted open, gazing into the vast space beyond the throne, feeling suddenly high above everything else. Was this the sense of authority and power that Megatron experienced sitting here? A flutter of heat bubbled upwards at the thought of that, of the thought of exactly what might happen if he was caught. Wingtips flittered slightly, his frame relaxing again, fingertips stroking over the warm armrests, beautiful optics drifting half closed under heavy shutters. Inhaling sharply, he could still catch a hint of the Decepticon Leader's fine wax...

A startled sound escaped him, when his head twisted sharply upwards, suddenly very aware of the fact that the owner of said throne was hovering in the darkness behind it, burnished burgundy optics narrowed, lips pressed together in a dangerous line. "My... Lord..." Thundercracker swallowed sharply around the lump in his vocal components, desperately attempting to swallow it. "I..."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Thundercracker?" It was a low dangerous growl, that handsome yet terrifying face leaning in and his mouth almost brushed against the Seeker's audio, heated air fluttering across it, teasing.

"Lord... Megatron... I..."

"Answer the question." One massive hand clamped down around a slender blue wrist, pinning the mech in place, the silvery metal glinting in the overhead lights, sleek... almost like the surface of a polished blade. "Do you find it pleasing to consider such power?"

"Yes." Though not quite as Megatron meant it, he liked the feeling of gaining a little more understanding of what it felt to be in this mech's pedes, the bubble of something more that fluttered through his entire frame and left him almost trembling in the face of inciting this mech's wrath upon himself.

"Well then, _Lord_ _Thundercracker_." Megatron's fingers stroked across the warm hand that was trembling beneath his grip, moving around so that his massive frame was before the Seeker. Soon dropping to both knee joints in a movement of supplication, his lips twitched upwards into a slight smirk, clearly enjoying the fact that he had the Seeker completely under his control even though he was the one _pretending_ to be submissive. There was just so much pleasure to derive from such a feat. "What is your command?"

A squeak was all Megatron got of an answer.

Fingers brushed slowly up along the outside of those slender pedes, tracing the edges of sensitive plating, thumbs sweeping over the inside of tender ankle joints. It was pleasing to see the response to the action, the slow squirm of those hips against warm metal, clearly attempting to keep down the reaction, control himself. His head dipped, a mouth brushing ever inch along the inner curve of those knee joints, glossa sweeping over it slowly, taking his time and knowing exactly what would reduce this naughty Seeker to a pile of quite willing parts. Servos brushed higher, moving across those knees and upwards, rubbing and caressing as he went, finally coming to those quivering thighs.

"_What is your command,_ my Lord?" Megatron purred, like a cat that was quite ready to pounce, leaning against Thundercracker's knees and his weight forcing those legs apart, exposing intimate plating for Megatron's visual inspection.

"Mega...tron..." Frozen in place, he definitely didn't have any particular idea what to do, here was Megatron on his knee joints... dangerously close and having already... teased him...

"Certainly." That smirk broadened, even though it was just going to get a lot more interesting. "I can certainly follow that command." A low rumbling laugh escaped the mech, his amusement evident clearly delighting in the fact that the longer he kept Thundercracker squirming the wetter the poor Seeker seemed to be making himself, the friction against the throne apparently too much for the blue mech's systems to control.

"Please... please... my Lord..." His voice quivered, wings drooping and his lips parted with each soft little pant, glossa sweeping over the lower one, licking at it and swallowing again. "Forgive my..."

"Your what, Thundercracker? Your insolence?" Not that this particular seeker exhibited such a trait, this one was loyal to him, but merely needed reminding of his place. And there was so much pleasure to be gained from teaching that particular lesson, especially to a mech... "You are fortunate I find you to my tastes."

Now he definitely had the Seeker's full attention, those cherry red optics wide and bright, mouth parting, clearly wanting to say something but not being able to get anything out, vocals locking up until a hand suddenly slipped between quivering thighs and gripped the mech's intimate plating tightly, squeezing tightly enough to make the Seeker groan. Sharp talons slowly brushed over the edges of it, loosening it before drawing it away, lubricant dripping down onto the throne beneath Thundercracker, a fingertip touching the warm wet fluids, then regarding the mech before him.

"You will learn your place, Seeker." A hand curled tightly around one of those slender wrists, the other soon following as they were being pinned over Thundercracker's head, power cabling from one of the soon to be repaired circuit banks looped around it and keeping those twitching hands in place. "Your frame is going to also_ learn_." This mech had always drawn his attention, the slender seeker shooting him glances that clearly expressed exactly what was going through his processors. "That you belong to me." A hand gripped Thundercracker's jaw, drawing it forwards and stealing that mouth and silencing any sound that was going to escape. His glossa slipped between those damp lips, tasting and claiming every inch inside, his free hand stroked up along one of those wings, scrapping his thumb along the edge. Nipping hard at the bottom lip, he drew away just enough to smirk when he felt heated lubricant dripping against his legs as he stood between the mech's knees, seeing just how aroused the mech was being dominated like this.

"Please... don't..." His words were the complete opposite of what he felt, desperate to be the object of this mech's attention, the extremely handsome mech could have anyone if he desired, but yet... here he was... A shriek of surprise escaped the Seeker when a hand curled around his spike, squeezing it almost painfully hard as it was being roughly stroked, the tip of it thumbed hard, smearing fluids across it. The contact was making him squirm, rubbing his valve against the damp metal beneath him, panting hard as his fingers curled, his pedes scrabbling against the metal to get any kind of purchase to increase the friction.

"_No_." Megatron snapped, his arm coming down across one thigh like a tonne of bricks, pinning those hips in place. "You do not pleasure yourself." Any pleasure this seeker would derive from this encounter would be from him alone. "Do not disobey me."

"But..." Lips quivered slightly, head canting slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of that magnificent face, unable to stop his squirming the moment Megatron lifted his arm just enough as he was continuing to work Thundercracker's spike like that. Sexy little erotic sounds were slipping out from between his lips, hips wiggling and squirming attempting to keep stimulating his valve, his instincts to do so were painfully strong.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated." Slender hips were pinned, the Seeker's legs spread over the arms of the throne, two fingers thrusting roughly inside, spreading the wet opening and caressing around it just once. "Resistance is extremely futile."

And something hot, large and throbbing suddenly thrust forcefully into the wet valve, grinding hard and deep into the mech's body, Thundercracker arching in response with a cry of pleasure and whimper of a momentary pain as he was spread so wide he thought he would break. Megatron didn't stop, didn't even pause for a moment, one ankle was gripped, keeping those legs spread and resting lightly against powerful shoulders as he thrust fiercely into the trembling body. His head dipped in, tipping his head just enough to inhale against the warm throat, biting down on several extremely sensitive cables, licking over the heated wiring.

"No... no... no..." Thundercracker was resisting for a moment, squirming, before his hips were hiked up just enough and pleasure screamed through his frame like laserfire, his sweetspot being found and that hard length that impaled him rubbed against it with each sweeping motion. "Oh... _ooh_..." It was erotic, his wings scraping against the back of the throne, rubbing back and forth along the sides, his fingers curling tightly. This was definitely not what he had expected, after a few moments of strained muscle cable ache, the hard powerful thrusts were making him burning hot with desire for more.

"No?" The corner of those lips quirked upwards, a hand idly stroking that spike as he continued to give that tightly little valve a hard deep pounding. "No? You wish for me to stop?"

"No... no plea...se... my Lord!" The seeker was arching and bucking, attempting to thrust back against the deep intrusion, attempt to increase just how deep Megatron was pressing into him. "Pl...ea...se I want..."

"You _want_? You have no say, Seeker." But Megatron could tell, could see those pretty optics blinking upwards at him in dazed pleasure, before he was shifting again, increasing the pressure against that sweetspot, continuing to roughly move in and out of those quivering hips, feeling the valve constrict about him, clearly wanting to keep him inside. "You do as you are told. I want to hear you scream." It was amusing just how convincing this mech's earlier shrieks had been, so close to those of one being reminded of his place... it would reinforce the fact that no one questioned Megatron.

His mouth caught the tip of one of those wings, licking and sucking down across it until he found where it met the slender back, licking at it he was rewarded with the sounds that he wanted to hear. The shrieks of pleasure mingled with something even more heavenly, Thundercracker overloading loudly, face contorting with delicious bliss, the slender body slumping back down as fluids dripped down over the still hard spike, that valve clenching almost painfully tight around his spike. Thrusting fully into that wetness, he was grinding hard and rocking as muscle cables gripped him, working his spike until he hissed with pleasure, overloading himself and filling that wet valve with fluids.

His fingers curling around the slender jaw, lifting it upwards as he pressed a kiss against those soft lips, dominating the blue seeker completely. "What shall we do with you, my pretty Seeker? Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"No, my Lord..." Squirming, he was pressing back down against the spike still inside of him, his big bright optics blinking slightly, in hazy pleasure.

"Good, I didn't think so."

"Oh... _oooh_!"

* * *

**please review ^^**


End file.
